Your Angel Boy
by SirenSamantha
Summary: After The End. Destiel. Dean witnesses the future 2014 Zachariah sends him to and sees his future self killed by his younger brother. Dean saves future!Cas and returns to his own time with Castiel and Sam is there. Future!Cas tells Dean things about Castiel that changes the way Dean looks at his angel. Dean/Castiel/future!Cas together.


Your Angel Boy

The year is 2014 and in Kansas City, Missouri Dean Winchester has just watched himself be killed by Lucifer in his younger brother's body. Genuinely shaken by the sight, the only thought that can register is 'Cas'. His former angel friend had gone into the abandoned building with the rest of the group that came to 'kill the devil'. Dean quickly leaves his spot behind a tree, pulling his eyes from his dead body, and runs inside the old battered building.

Dead bodies scatter the floor just inside the door, croats mostly, but Dean recognizes on of them as a man he rode with in the truck. Dean steps over the bodies and pushes on further inside. "Cas!" he shouts into the empty halls. More bodies, croats and hunters alike now however no Cas yet. Dean is thankful no Cas yet, but his chest hurts from the thought he could come upon his dead body at any second. All Dean can think is Cas. He repeats the name that he realizes means so much to him over and over in his head. 'Cas, Cas, please be okay Cas I'm not loosing you here, not now'. Turning another corner, blood is splattered on these walls but Dean wont look, but the sudden sound of wings surrounds Dean and Castiel appears in front of him in the hallway.

"Cas?" Dean stops at the sudden appearance of his angel in this dark place.

"I heard you calling my name. It took me a while to find you," Castiel's eyes dart around his new surroundings, "what's going on?"

Dean walks towards Castiel and grabs his wrist to make him follow, "Come on. We have to find someone." His voice is hard and rushed knowing at any moment Cas could be killed.

Shouting voices echo down the halls and a gunshot goes off. "Cas!" Dean shouts finally seeing the man ahead with another hunter. However the man with Cas is roughly pushed back and the bloody tip of a machete pierces through his chest and out the back. The hunter falls to the floor as the machete is with drawled and Dean sees the killer's black eyes smiling at him. Demons of course, Lucifer is here of course there would be demons. Without a second thought, Dean raises his arm with his loaded shotgun and shoots the demon with salt shells. Cas turns at the realization of someone behind him with a gun. Yet when Cas turns Dean sees another demon running towards Cas with an out held machete. "Cas! Move!" he shouts, but it's no use. The knife pierces Cas' left side and the tip shows through his back. Dean hold Cas' gaze through the dim light as the metal pierces his skin in a matter of seconds, and his heart feels like it's being squeezed when he sees those blue eyes widen at the initial shock and pain. Dean raises his arm again and kills the demon who is falling back on the floor as Dean runs to catch Cas before he falls to the floor.

"Cas!" Dean grabs his shoulders as the hunter begins to loose his legs and he lowers him gently to the ground. "Cas, hey man stay with me!" Dean takes hold of Cas' chin and tries to keep his eyes open and to focus on him. The brother takes off his own jacket quickly and pushed the bundle of cloth against Cas' bloodied side trying to slow the bleeding.

Cas whines at the pressure and opens his eyes back again. "Dean?"

Dean nearly chokes. "Yeah, yeah it's me Cas. You're gonna be okay, you hear me?" Cas only makes a sad cry as he touches the tender wound at his side. It's now Dean remembers they're not alone. He looks up to see the angel standing beside him, blue eyes wide and on his future self. "Cas." Dean tries but the angel's gaze doesn't waiver. "Castiel, hey!" Now those blue eyes find Dean, "Can you get us out of here, Cas?"

The angel breathes, "Of course." His voice is raw and distant but he grabs Dean's shoulder and the next thing they are in a motel room, Sam sitting at the table with laptop open in front of him.

When they land, Cas lets out a whine and Sam jumps from the arrival of the three. The younger brother rises from the chair, "Dean!" he looks at the familiar bloodied body his brother is leaning over. "What happened? Is that Cas?"

"Future Cas, not an angel." He looks up at his brother, green eyes wide and desperate, "Machete through his side, we need to fix him up Sammy." Dean is still holding the fallen angel and Sam swallows hard.

Sam makes quick work gathering the supplies needed to fix Cas and returns to the spot on the floor where Dean has the man laid out with a pillow under his head and a towel pushed against his side.

"Okay, um Cas, this is going to be painful but I have to." Sam starts. Cas nods his head once, his eyes squeezed shut and hands curl into fists at his sides. "Help me get his shirt off." Sam says to Dean who doesn't notice at first. "Dean," the man's eyes find Sam's, "A little help here would be great." Dean swallows and helps Sam cut off Cas' already ruined shirt. When the wound is revealed, there's a soft sound of wings and Dean looks up to see Castiel has left. Sam quickly cleans the tender wound, not stopping when Cas screams at the stings of the alcohol. Dean grabs one of Cas' hands with both of his and the man squeezes hard. Dean's chest pounds seeing Cas in pain and not being able to help at all. "He's lost a lot of blood." Sam murmurs.

"Just fix him. He can make it." Dean's voice is barely audible, his eyes focused on the fallen angel.  
Sam stiches up Cas on his stomach and his back within the half hour clean it again and then wrap his side and the two brothers carefully maneuver him onto on of the beds. He is unconscious, but breathing steadily and his side is not bleeding as much anymore. They both keep a worried eye on him.

Sam and Dean are sitting at the table, beer in hand and looking at the body in the bed.

"What happened Dean? Why is Cas, like that?"

Dean takes a long slurp of his beer, trying to find the right words; wondering if he should tell Sam about Lucifer. "Zachariah zapped me into the future, 2014. Everything is different Sam, it's bad." He looks at his brother, his innocent face and remembers the day he called asking to come back, and Dean said yes. He can't tell him. "How do I put this? Future me is a dick. He-I, sent a whole group of hunters in as bait, including Cas." He pauses and looks at the bed again. "He's human, has been for about three years."

The room falls quiet and they drink their beers.

Sam speaks up, "We're going to have to stay for a while, until he heals enough to move around."

Dean sighs, "I figured. What are we supposed to do? Bring him along?"

"I don't know. You're the one who brought him here."

"Was I supposed to let him die!?" Dean says in a deep voice, his angry eyes bore into Sam's.

"Hey settle down, I'm just saying- we should let him rest and see what he has to say when he wakes up."

Dean runs his fingers back through his short hair and sighs, "Yeah. Yeah alright."

With a grunt, Sam stands and stretches. "I'm going to go get another room then."

"What? Why?" Dean looks up at his brother.

Sam scoffs, "Because dude, you snore, and I am not sharing a bed with you snoring in my ear all night."

"I do not snore!"

"Ha, yeah you do Dean."

Dean holds his bottle to his lips, "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam leaves the room and comes back a few minutes later. "I booked us for another week just to be safe." Dean nods from his spot in the chair, "I'm two doors down." He pauses again then goes to throw some of his clothes in his duffel. Sam looks down at his brother from his six foot four inch height, "You want me to stay a while longer?"

It's eight already and dean shrugs, "No he's out cold and probably will be for a while. I can handle it."

With a sigh, Sam says, "Alright, you know where to find me." Dean grunts and Sam leaves.

Dean was right; Cas doesn't fully wake that night. The wounded man moans in his sleep and Dean gets up to check his bandage to find it red. He's bleeding again, great. How Dean managed to change the bandage by himself he isn't even sure, but he does it quickly and lays Cas back down on the bed.

Not getting to bed himself until near two in the morning, Dean sleeps lightly his green eyes opening when he hears his name being called from the bed next to his. He hesitates a moment and hears it again.

Cas grumbles then Dean can make out him saying, "Dean, yes of course…"

It's enough to get Dean out of his bed and sit on the edge of Cas'. "Cas," He gently sets a hand on the man's shoulder, "Cas, you alright man?"

The hunters eyes move under his eye lids, then the blue shines through bright even in the dark room. Neither talk for a moment, they only look at each other through the dark.

Cas slides his tongue between his plump wrinkled lips. "Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me Cas."

The hunter's brows furrow, "Not my Dean. You're past Dean."

The older brother swallows hard. 'My Dean.' He manages a nod.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Dean-future Dean, thought he could kill the devil. He sent the whole team in that building as a decoy while he went in search for Lucifer." Cas sighs and Dean wonders if he remembers now. "Lucifer killed him, and I, I went in search for you." Cas looks back up at Dean. "You would have died Cas, I couldn't stand by and let that happen."

There was a short silence. Cas' voice is dry and quiet, but he speaks. "The plan was to die, Dean."

Dean's lips part in surprise, "What?"

"I knew going in that we could never kill Lucifer. I knew that we all would die, including myself and Dean."

Dean shakes his head, "What are you saying?"

Cas chuckles but then grabs at is side in pain. "Fuck." He sighs through gritted teeth. "If you haven't noticed Dean, that angel you got is extremely loyal." Dean's chest swells and Cas smirks. "I'll follow you 'till the end Dean. There is no life with out you." Dean isn't looking at Cas anymore he can't handle this. Is he really telling him this now!? Cas opens his mouth again, keeping his eyes on his friend, "You haven't told him yet have you?"

Dean shots his eyes back to Cas who is still wearing that small smile. "What?"

"Told Castiel that you love him."

Dean looses his words for a minute. "No! No, I cant tell him that!"

Cas stays cool, "You need to tell him. Let him know that he is not alone in this." Dean furrows his brow. "Better yet don't tell him, show him. Take your angel boy by the shoulder and kiss him Dean."

Dean stands from the bed. "Stop."

"I can tell you what he likes. I know _exactly _what makes him tick." Dean places his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. "Hell, I know what makes you tick."

"Damnit Cas! Stop!" He has his back to the bed. There are too many emotions rolling around in Dean's head for him to be hearing this from Cas; nevertheless the sound of his rough voice has been getting to Dean and his pants are slightly tighter. "Just, stop." He repeats.

"Just stating the facts Dean-o." The bed rustles as Cas settle back in it more.

"Just go the fuck to sleep." Dean gets back into his own bed again and lays with his back to Cas, but he doesn't sleep.

Dean silently thanks God when there is a knock on the door in the morning and Sam walks in. He quickly grabs the impala keys and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks.

"For a drive. You two will be fine." Dean points to Cas, "Be nice." Back to Sam, "He's got a mouth."

He slides into the leather seats of his Baby and smiles when she roars as he turns the key. The Impala rips up the highway in Illinois for nearly a hour and a half and Dean has run through everything that happened to him the past three days. Seeing who he becomes, Lucifer in Sam's body and his future self being killed. Hell, the future in general. All he knows is that things are already different because Sam came back and they have been okay. Then there is the whole Castiel situation. Not only does he have two on his hands, but apparently he-they have a thing for him? And what future Cas told him last night, does Castiel really have feelings for him? An angel? Dean didn't think that was entirely possible. He always knew Castiel was different. Although really this only made things more complicated; until now Dean had been trying to hold back everything he thought and felt about Castiel. Sure he's caught himself staring at Castiel's plump lips more than once, caught himself wondering what was hidden under that trench coat and what Castiel really looks like. Truly Dean never thought Castiel could be feeling the same way, but now he knows. So what the hell was he supposed to do about it!?

Dean lets out a sigh and runs his hand back over his forehead before letting his arm hang out the window.

The sound of wings goes unheard by Dean because of the wind bowing through the car.

"Dean." Castiel says in his low rumble voice.

Dean jumps in his seat and looks at Castiel with wide eyes. "Jesus, Cas." Dean's lips stay parted for a moment as if to say more, but he shuts them. They drive a while more before Dean glances at Castiel who wears a slightly worried look on his face.

"What's up Cas?" The angel looks at him with furrowed brows, "Talk to me, you don't look so great."

Castiel isn't sure what to say at first, but he settles with, "How is he? The future version of myself?"

Dean takes a deep breath. "Um, he's doing better. A little rest and he will be just fine." Castiel simply nods then stays quiet. "Are_ you _alright Cas?" Those deep blue eyes look at him from the passenger seat. "You were awfully quiet yesterday when we got back to the motel and left without a word. Is there anything you want to say?"

Castiel looks out the front window with lines across his forehead. "No."

With a scoff, Dean checks the review mirror and then pulls off the side of the highway. The engine dies ad Dean breathes out heavily. "Damnit Cas, don't lie to me! Tell me what's wrong."

Castiel keeps his eyes trained on the road in front of the car. "I'm not sure how I feel about it. The future, that is."

"Future you, you mean." Dean states keeping his eyes on the other man's facial expression.

"Yes, future me."

Dean steps up when Cas falls quiet again. "You're still you Cas, just changed a little." He doesn't think this is a good time to bring up the drug and alcohol addictions.

"He is not an angel anymore, Dean." Castiel finally looks at him, wide eyes. "I will lose my grace, and I will become completely human. How am I supposed to react Dean, please tell me?"

The two stare at each other for a minute and a car drives by in a flash.

"I don't know Cas," Castiel looks out his window in a huff. "But I know you make on hell of a human." Castiel looks back slowly. "Future Cas is different, but it's still you Cas, just more experienced. He knows how to be a human and has adapted to it." He pauses, "We'll make it Cas."

The look on Castiel's face changes. "Are you sure?"

Dean gulps, "Yeah, even now things are happening differently."

Castiel nods slightly, he looks a little relieved but not completely.

Dean can't help himself, his eyes have fallen to Castiel's lips. Future Cas' words play over in his head: 'take your angel boy by the shoulders and kiss him Dean'. He swallows hard and looks away. He cant. No way can he do it; but man does he want to.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice is rough. Dean's eyes shoot to Castiel's with his cheeks reddening. Once their eyes meet Dean doesn't have a second thought; Dean leans across the leather seat of his Baby, places one hand on the back of Castiel's head and kisses him smack on the lips. It is only lip on lip and Dean dares not move for more. Castiel tenses in front of him so Dean breaks it off after only a few seconds. Dean sits back, his green eyes wide and flashing back and forth between Castiel's blue ones. The angel is still, eyes wide and body seemingly stiff.

"Cas I-" but there's a whoosh and the angel is gone. "Son of a bitch!' Dean slams the steering wheel. "Shit." He breathes out after a few minutes have passed.

The Impala roars back up and he tears down the highway back towards the motel stopping on the way to pick up lunch for the three of them.

Dean enters the motel room lets the door slam behind him and sets the food down on the table. Sam looks at his brother when the door flies open and Cas opens his sleepy eyes when the door slams.

Sam is sitting on Dean's, back against the head board, watching some documentary on the t.v. "Hey," he says, easily reading his brothers annoyance.

Dean holds up the bag, "Lunch." Sam sighs and stands from the bed to join him at the table.

Dean looks at Cas slouching on the bed, more awake now. "Cas, burger?"

With a scoff Cas smiles, "Please." Dean brings him a drink and the double cheese burger and Cas looks up at him as he leans in to hand him the food. "What's wrong?"

Dean shoots him a cold look, "Nothing."

Future Cas is going to be trouble, he can tell already. "Yeah, right." This one has the human attitude down. "Dean I know what you look like when something's wrong. Tell me."

Sam's watching from his seat, eyebrows raised as he stuff a forkful of salad into his mouth.

Dean's jaw clenches in both frustration and the fact Cas knows him so well. "Just drop it Cas." He leaves Cas on the bed and sits with Sam at the table after cracking open a beer.

Lunch is awkward to say the least.

That night, Sam heads to his own room and Dean flops onto his bed as Cas watches an old movie on the television. The room is dark, leaving the lights from the t.v. the only thing throwing shadows. Dean has his back to Cas, and it's fine for a while but the hunter speaks up. "Dean?" he doesn't reply but Cas knows he is listening. "What happened?"

Dean hesitates, "You were wrong. I kissed him. He freaked and left without a word."

The room falls quiet. "Oh." Is all Cas says in return.

The week goes on like a snail. Sam is a good doctor and takes care of Cas' wound making sure it stays clean. Castiel doesn't drop in. Plus it is obvious there is tension between Dean and the fallen angel; no one says anything.

Cas' wound is just healed; still tender he says, but he is able to get up and walk around the room on his own.

It's been a long day. Sam has been out looking for their next job since Cas is feeling better. It's been nearly two weeks since anyone has seen Castiel and Dean is twitching.

"Jesus Dean, would you go call him already?" Cas says before he ducks into the bathroom for a shower. The door shuts and Dean grabs a fistful of his own short hair.

Dean steps outside into the parking lot of the motel and he's silent for a few minutes. "Castiel," he starts but his voice falls and he sighs. "Cas, can you come down here man? We need to talk." There is nothing for a while. "You cant run away from this forever Cas!" he shouts into the air. Nothing. Dean shakes his head and turns to head back inside but he stops when he hears the angel appear behind him. Dean turns to see Castiel; his hair is messed up perfectly, se if he's been running his fingers through it a lot, those blue eyes are even bright in the dark, and that trench coat hangs on the wide shoulders covering the fit body. Dean swallows.

"What do you want, Dean?" Castiel's voice sends a shiver down Dean's spine.

Taking a few steps closer to the angel, dean sees him tense and stops. His voice is quiet, "I wanted to apologize for what happened the last time we-talked." Castiel isn't meeting his eyes. "I shouldn't have done anything, and I'm, I'm sorry it bothered you so much." Castiel finally looks at him, eyes wide and confused. "Can we go back, pretend it never happened and be alright again?" Castiel doesn't reply, but keeps his eyes locked on Dean. "Cas?"

Dean sees Castiel snapping into attention. "What?"

Dean tilts his head, "Are we going to be okay Cas? You and me?"

Castiel swallows, he looks nervous. "Yes. Yes, I must go now Dean." And in a moment the angel is once again gone.

Dean licks his lips once and heads back inside. As he shuts the door, Cas is coming out from the bathroom a white towel wrapped around his waist and another rubbing his hair dry. Dean freezes and his cheeks burn pink.

Sure he's seen Cas' stomach because he helped change the bandage so often, but this, this was different. Cas is tanned, his stomach flat and hard, Dean can see his muscles working under his skin as he dries his hair. Dean doesn't know where to look, but then he focuses in on Cas' hip bones and decides he likes those very much.

Cas finishes with his hair and tosses the towel onto the bed. The rogue smiles when he sees Dean watching.

"How'd it go?"

Dean's eyes fly up to meet the other man's. "Um, I'm not sure. Fine I guess. He said we were okay."

Cas nods slowly as he walks across the room towards Dean. "He'll come around."

Dean swallows and shakes his head. "I don't know about that."

Cas smirks, now right in front of him. "I do." Dean's heart is racing and Cas keeps inching closer, the toes meet. Dean's hungry eyes have fallen to Cas' plum lips just as the other man's have found his. "Man, I miss this you." Cas whispers, his low grumble sending electric signals up Dean's spine.

Dean's hand moves on its own, slowly reaching out and his fingers graze Cas' wrist. That's enough. Cas is the one who leans forward closing the distance and pushing their lips together. Dean's eyes close and his chest swells; Cas' lips are better than he could have imagined. Cas sucks at Dean's top lip and the brother grabs his waist and pulls him up against his own body. Cas smile and runs his hand up Dean's chest, his body radiating heat through the shirt. Dean's heart is pounding. This is _Cas_, the guy he never thought he'd have like this, and he needs. Dean slides his cool tongue over the crease of Cas' lips and the fallen angel opens up to him. Cas has pinned Dean against the door now and his tongue searches his mouth taking everything he can get. Dean breathes out 'Cas' as the other hunter pushes his jacket from his shoulders and Dean leans away from the wall so the things falls to the floor.

"Shirt." Cas hisses, their eyes are locked and full of lust.

Dean drops his shirt to join the jacket and pulls Cas back to him, threading on hand into the man's black hair. Cas drags his hand down the mans barred back and over his round ass which he gives a squeeze. Dean lets out a moan in his mouth before Cas' lips move down Dean's neck. Cas sucks at the pulse point there and one hand slide up to twist one of Dean's hardened nipples. Dean's hips just forward at the sensation and Cas laughs.

"Still works." His gravely voice whispers into Dean's ear.

Dean lets out a hot breath. "Shut up." He grabs Cas by the shoulder and pushes him back across the room so he falls backwards onto the bed. Dean crawls up over him, "Now let me find out what makes you tick." Dean leans down and licks from Cas' collarbone to right under his ear. Cas shivers making Dean smile.

"I can just, just tell you." Cas manages to get out.

"No." Dean says dropping down and sucking at one of Cas' nipples while teasing the other pulling a moan from Cas.

The sound of wings fills the room and Dean raises his head to see Castiel wide-eyes at the foot of the bed.

"Cas?" Dean manages and follows the angel's gaze to his crotch where Cas is undoing the button and zipper of his pants. Dean now realizes how hard he's gotten and sees the tent in the towel Cas is somehow still wearing.

"I-I just wanted to tell you something, but it can wait." Castiel is about to take off but Cas jumps in.

"Wait!" He says giving Dean a push so he rolls to the side and sits on the bed. Cas gets up and walks right up to the angel. Blue eyes bore into blue eyes for a moment before Cas leans forward and kisses Castiel. The angel's eyes grow and Cas pulls away. "Stay." He whispers, not letting their eyes part. Castiel nods and Cas smiles, setting a hand on the angel's cheek before kissing him again. Dean's cock jumps in his pants and he pushes into it as he watches the two. This kiss is more passionate and Cas works the angel's lips open. His hands work to pull off the trench coat, then at the navy blue tie and Castiel's hands slide slowly down the man's warm bare back. Cas pushes into his former self, enjoying the feeling of his own body and hands on him. Slowly, Cas begins to undo the buttons going down Castiel's shirt and runs his fingertips up the barred skin. Their lips part and Cas leans in to bring his lips close to Castiel's ear. "That man, he loves you Castiel. He loves you just as you love him." Castiel's eyes fly to Dean who is watching him. "Dean is yours Castiel," the white shirt falls to the floor, "now go to him."

Cas steps to the side allowing Castiel to walk across the room to Dean. Only a think line of green can be seen around the black in Dean's eyes as he looks up to Castiel from the bed. Dean simply stares for a minute, lets himself take in Castiel, but then he stands and in one swift move he grabs his angel and kisses him. Castiel takes a deep breath through his nose and opens up to Dean. Dean's lips form a smile against Castiel's and he leans his forehead against the angel's.

"I love you Cas." Castiel's tongue sweeps over his own lips and Dean's eyes are drawn there once again.

Cas comes up behind Castiel and works at the belt buckle with his hands while his lips attach to the mans neck drawing out a moan that is cut short by Dean's lips.

"Pants, Dean." Cas whispers, his teeth brushing against Castiel's skin and the angel lets slip 'Dean,'. Not letting his lips go long with out contact, Dean drops his pants and kicks them to the side. Dean grabs Castiel's waist and drags him to the bed once pants are no longer present. Castiel is on his back and Dean crawls over him to meet Castiel's hungry lips. The angel drags his fingers up Dean's back and brings one hand to rest on the fading handprint on Dean's shoulder. The feeling from the touch makes Dean groan and his hips grind down into Castiel's looking for friction and the angel replies with his own moan making their lips part. Dean leaves a trail of kisses down the angel's fit body, lingering at his hips to drag his tongue across the bones there. The body under him twitches, cock hard against his stomach and precome gathering at the head. Dean lowers himself more and looks up meeting Castiel's gaze as he takes the angel's cock into his mouth. Castiel gasps, hands cur into fists griping the bed sheets and his hips jut upwards. Dean takes hold of his hips to hold him still.

"Dean!" Castiel cries out as the man suck in his cheeks bringing his lips up to the head of the cock. A hand wraps around Dean's own painfully hard cock and a moan begins deep in Dean's throat which makes Cas moan along. Cas kneels behind Dean, kisses the man's bare back up his spine as his hand pumps Dean's cock as well as his own. Cas kisses the top of Dean's shoulder and sees Castiel being taken by Dean's hungry lips.

"He wants you Dean." Dean arks his back, pushing his butt into Cas' crotch making the hunter inhale sharply. "He wants you in him."

Dean pulls off Castiel making the angel shiver.

"Please Dean," Castiel says looking at his human, "I need you."

Dean kisses the base of Castiel's neck with his hot lips, "Cas," he breaths out the sucks at the tender skin determined to leave his mark. Castiel grabs Dean's butt and digs his finger into the skin making Dean moan and run his cool tongue over the new mark he made. Dean rises from the bed and goes to the duffle to dig for his lube.

Cas quickly takes the now opened space over Castiel and kisses the angel's swollen lips gently. Cas reaches between them and takes both their cocks into one hand, the feeling of hot, hard flesh on flesh eliciting a moan from each. Castiel lips his hips and whimpers from the friction, he keeps his hips rolling always needing more. Cas turns his head to look at Dean watching and holds out his hand. Dean understands and squirts a fair amount of lube into the opened palm. Cas smiles a toothy smile before kissing Castiel again. Reaching down, Cas pushes the angel's legs apart before sliding his hand down and finding the man's entrance. Cas starts with one finger slowly entering into the angel, Castiel groans and bites his bottom lip. Cas sets his other hand on Castiel's cheek and kisses him softly multiple times and it's taking Dean all he's got not to come watching. Cas bends his one finger inside Castiel before pulling it out and inserting another with it this time.

Dean gets onto the bed and kneels behind Cas, kissing his neck and sucking at his shoulders. Dean reaches his right arm around the body and takes hold of the hunters hard cock, runs his thumb over the head to spread the precome there down his shaft.

Cas tilts his head, keeping his fingers scissoring Castiel open and smirks. "He's so tight Dean. So tight and perfect. Going to make you come so fast once you get in him." Dean bites at the skin where Cas' neck turns into his shoulder and pumps him harder and faster making the man whine and try to bend over himself. Dean holds a hand flat against his chest keeping his upright.

Cas enter s third finger into the angel and Castiel calls out Dean's name.

Dean keeps up his pace with Cas and leans forward to bring his lips behind Cas' ear. "I love you Cas," his voice is rough and deep filled with lust, "I love you and I am going to fuck you like nothing you've ever imagined. I will be the best you'll ever have."

That's it. With those words Cas cries out Dean's name and comes over his hand and Dean hold him until his orgasm is ridden out and peppers his shoulders with soft kisses.

Cas finally smile and looks at Dean, "He's ready." Cas moves from over Castiel and Dean squeezes more lube into his hand and spreads it over his dick.

Castiel loos at Dean, eyes big and blue and so full of love and Dean can finally see it all. The hunter grabs a pillow and lifts Castiel's hips to place it under him. Dean kisses his angel again, soft and slow, and sure to get the message across to Castiel that yes he really does love him. Castiel smiles faintly and pushes his hips against Dean. The brother lines himself up with Castiel and pushes inside him. Dean's eyes squeeze shut at the sensation.

"Jesus Cas," he breathes out, "So, tight, and hot. So good!" Castiel wraps his legs tighter around Dean's hips pulling him in more and making them both moan. Dean pushes the rest of the way in and Castiel gasps, grabs Dean's shoulder and sinks his fingers into the hot skin.

"Dean, please!" Castiel begins and Dean obeys gratefully pulling out and then pushing back in quickly. It takes only a moment for Dean to build up a rhythm and Castiel tilts his head back into the pillow.

Cas comes up to the side of the two and takes Castiel's cock into his hand and begins pumping him making the angel build even faster.

"Cas" Dean repeats. He's not got much longer in him, the heat low in his stomach like a burn now and his balls drawing up tight, "Cas!" He is hitting Castiel's prostate with every stroke now and he can tell by Castiel's cries. Dean slams into Castiel once, twice more and Castiel cries out as he comes over Cas' hand and his own stomach; it's the look on Castiel's face as he reaches his orgasm that pushes Dean into his own and he spills into Castiel.

Dean rests his head on Cstiel's shoulder until their breathing slows and comes to match before he pulls out. Castiel whimpers from the loss of Dean inside him.

Dean lies on his back, Castiel to his right and Cas sitting to his left with his back against the wall and a smirk on his lips. Dean grabs Cas' wrist and pulls him so he lands on Dean's chest.

Castiel breaths out, "That was, quite enjoyable."

Cas smiles and kisses the angel's forehead as Dean laughs, "Fucking awesome."


End file.
